WISHING YOU WERE SOMEHOW HERE AGAIN
by Evita Potter
Summary: SORRY ABOUT REPOSTING, Hermione is lementing because Harry is dead, she goes to his grave after 2 years to say something....... They were getting married, before he died, and now she has someone new in her life? ***** h/? h/h R/R LOVE YOU ALL!


*** " 's mean song lyrics, this song is from phantom... first verse was changed, father to brother"  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
WISHING YOU WERE SOME HOW HERE AGAIN  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
  
***"You were once my one companion . . .  
you were all that mattered . . .  
You were once a friend and brother  
Then my world was shattered . . ."***  
  
  
  
A 25 year old Hermione Granger walked threw a cemetery. Her eyes were all misty as she slowly walked threw it, careful not to step on the spots where people lay, ever since she was a little girl when she went to cemeteries she never ever stepped on them.  
  
Hermione froze she saw the marker, HARRY POTTER, she was there at the funeral but she actually didn't see the marker. Just the open earth and Harry being laid it to it, chills went down her spine as she thought of it. It has been two years since she was in the cemetery. She always said he wasn't dead, just gone for a long time, just telling her self over and over, thinking that he could come back.   
Now since she had seen the marker he was officially gone, gone dead FOREVER but there has to be a way he could come back....  
  
She stopped and walked forward she stopped and collapsed and started crying.   
Harry had been killed when he finally defeated Voldemort ... Harry was so weak when he was done fighting him, he died two days later in a hospital, Hermione at his side.  
  
After he died Hermione's world stopped, she did nothing talked to no one, she was almost close to killing her self then Ron came and talked her into getting her life started again.   
  
***"Wishing you were somehow here again . . .  
wishing you were some how near . . .  
Sometimes it seemed if...I just dreamed, somehow you would be here ...."***  
  
  
  
Hermione screamed,   
"Harry!"  
  
Birds that were in a near by tree flew off, and the other people in the cemetery looked towards Hermione.  
  
She prayed any prayed that Harry could have lived. Every day, she would beg god to have Harry live again. She knew in the back of her mind that is was impossible. Always a tiny voice telling her there was no way.   
  
She could remember when she told Harry she loved him, Harry was reluctant at first, then Ron confessed his love for Hermione... She still worshipped Harry, then Harry knew he love her, (a/n confusing, eh?)... Hermione planned to marry Harry, but his battle with Voldemort happened  
  
  
"WHY?" Hermione said pulling her hair.   
  
Ever since Harry died she couldn't sleep, she always had nightmares repeating Harry's death. Seeing him in a casket, sometimes she got pictures of Harry and just looked at them crying her eyes out.  
  
**"Wishing I could hear your voice again . . .  
knowing that I never would . .   
Dreaming of you won't help me to do all that you dreamed I could . . ."***  
  
  
She wanted to hear Harry say   
"I love you Hermione, I love you more than anything in the world." over and over again just as he used to.   
Ron told her that Harry would have hated it for her lamenting for her whole life, she knew he was right. She wanted to be the Minister of Magic, Harry was the first person she ever told her dreams. Harry knew she could, he helped her get into the Ministry. She reliezed that she could never see, hear or feel Harry ever again  
  
** "Passing bells and sculpted angels, cold and monumental, seem,   
For youth wrong companions -...  
You were warm and gentle . . ."**  
  
Bells started playing as a soft rain started. Hermione enjoyed it. Then she started to remembered once her and Harry were stuck out in the rain somewhere, Harry took off his coat and put it around Hermione and wrapped his arms around her. She closed her eyes and felt her body getting warm, just like Harry's body was so close next to hers.  
  
** "Too many years fighting back tears . . .  
Why can't the past just die . . .?  
Wishing you were some how here again . .   
Knowing we must say goodbye . . ."**  
Hermione shook off the memory and tried to be strong. She knew if Harry was here he would comfort her. Then she relaxed that's why she was sad, no Harry...  
She had someone else in her life now, Ron. Ron isn't Harry... but they were practically the same person.  
  
  
** "Try to forgive, teach me to live . . .  
Give me the strength to try   
No more memories, no more silent tears ...  
No more gazing across the wasted years  
Help me say goodbye. "**  
  
Hermione felt that she was letting Harry down, trying to forget him. She would never forget him, almost a brother, then almost her husband. She wasn't going to sulk around with memories. She prayed for Harry to help her..  
  
That's why she came here to say goodbye... she said to her self  
  
  
She stood and kissed the marker... conjured some flowers and stood them up. She wasn't going to cry anymore.  
  
"Hermione, are you all right?" Ron said hugging her as he came up behind her.  
  
"Yes." she said breathing in, "I'm fine, I'll try."   
  
  
That night she had a dream, Harry came to talk to her, and he said to move on, go on with her life she doesn't have to forget him, forget the bad and think of the good. And that he loves her very much... and will be waiting for her but, he doesn't want to see her soon, and he knows it's going to be a long time before he does.......  
  
  
  
A/N: I think I want to make this a one chapter thinger, just leave it at that. Well, I know this is supposed to be for a father, but I think it works well with this too, I just had to change a word hehehhe   
  
OKAY, SORRY ABOUT POSTING THIS TWICE, I READ IT OVER AFTER IT WAS POSTED AT FF.NET SITE AND WHOOOOOOO SO MANY ERRORS. DOES ANY ONE WANT TO WRITE THE BATTLE BETWEEN HARRY/VOLDAMORT YOU KNOW THE ONE THAT FITS WITH THE STORY? THANKS!!!! E-MAIL ME! =)  
  
IT'S GOING TO BE A WHILE BEFORE I CONTIUE WITH MY OTHER STORIES, MY OTHER COMPUTER IS IN THE SHOP AND I HAVE A BUNCH OF THE ANNIE POTTER IN THERE.... AND THE HOGWARTS BAND THAT'S GOING FINE   
  
I HAVE A SPECIAL MYSTERY GUEST REWRITING SHATTERED DREAMS, I THINK YOU GUYS WILL LIKE IT!  
  
REMEMBER TO REVIEW,   
LOVE YOU ALL BUNCHES AND BUNCHES  
  
  
  
EVITA  
  
PLEASE REVIEW, IT HURTS MY FEELINGS WHEN I TRY SOOO HARD ON A STORY AND LIKE NO ONE REVIEWS =)  
  
  
  
  



End file.
